


I Told You So... Again

by HackedTig



Series: I Told You So [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sick cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: History likes to repeat itself, this time it’s Angela’s turn to need someone to take care of her, and Hana is right there to do it.





	I Told You So... Again

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done a HanaMercy fluff since last year what a sin. Here we go! A short feel better fluff that I might edit later~ ESP since I don’t have access to Grammarly right now.

Hana prided herself on being very attentive to Angela, watching her behavior and how she reacted. It was very strange when Angela left for work a little later in the mornings than she usually did for a day or two, then on the third day, she came home relatively early for a Saturday. When Angela came home around 19:13 on Sunday with a bit redder of a nose and a B-Line straight for the bedroom. 

With a bottle of water in hand, Hana snuck into the bedroom, watching Angela wiggle out of her turtleneck and khakis, and almost forget to bother with her pajamas. Hana held back a little giggle as she stopped her tired Angel, and grabbed her nightshirt from under the pillow. “You can’t crawl into bed naked Angie” Hana smiled, trying to offer up a little quiet banter. 

“Mm…. I’m in underwear…” Angela’s tired mumble came through. Hana’s expression turned worried, she had never heard Angela so low and scratchy. 

Hana stuck the back of her hand up to feel Angela’s forehead, and just as she thought the Swiss woman was too warm, even for her own good. “You’re sick, Angie” Hana frowned. 

“No… I’m not Liebe, promise…” Angela responded, but wrapped her arms around Hana in a bit of a squeeze. “I’m fine… don't worry.” 

The brunette groaned a little but squeezed her back anyway. “You’re warm and you’re clearly tired. I’m not a doctor but I’m pretty sure you’re sick!” Hana said, picking up the doctor’s nightshirt and helping her into it afterward. 

There was only a soft groan from Angela, but she otherwise excepted the loving treatment from her little bunny, raising her arms for Hana and sticking them through her loose nightshirt. “Mmn… What do you plan to do about it…?” 

“Keep you home tomorrow and take care of you” Hana responded, and moved in for a kiss after Angela’s head was through the hole. 

A soft whine of protest came from Angela’s lips, but Hana wasn’t having it. The younger veteran leaned up and kisses Angela’s nose too. “The Hospital won't drown if their favorite doctor isn’t there to carry them, okay? You can afford a day or two of rest.” She said softly, brushing some of Angela’s bangs aside to hopefully get a glance of her eyes. 

Even when she did, they looked pale as well, if that was even possible. Maybe it was because her eyelashes were shadowing her body. Regardless, Hana sighed and gently pushed her blonde savior onto the bed, grabbed her pajama pants, and helped her wiggle into those as well. Angela practically flopped into the bed afterward, and Hana sighed with a soft giggle. 

“What's so funny, Liebe…?” Angela murmured as Hana helped her wiggle under the covers. 

“Nothing. You’re just cute when you’re tired, and it’s amplified when you’re sick.” The gamer kissed her forehead after putting the blankets down. “Hows your throat?” 

“Fine” Angela tried to play it off. It only backfired as she coughed a moment later. The little gamer just laughed and patted her head. “Ugh...Scratchy” Angela reluctantly corrected her answer. 

It seemed to satisfy Hana, as she went off quickly back into the kitchen. Angela rolled over in bed and pulled the covers tighter to her body, letting out a slightly audible groan. It was nice to be at home in her own bed… She would be lying if she said her body wasn’t some kind of achy and exhausted. Surgeries do that to you after all. 

Hana was only gone for three quick minutes before coming back with a steaming cup of tea. She seemed to smile and giggle at Angela’s position in bed, and leaned over to give her shoulder a kiss. “I brought you tea, Cheonsa.” 

Angela turned her head just enough to see Hana out of the corner of her eye before shifting upright, grabbing the mug and sipping it slowly. It seemed to be… a recipe of Hana’s that she used whenever she felt homesick or just didn’t feel well. It soothed Angela’s throat and her heart. 

Hana hummed a little and moved to sit next to Angela, scooting closer and pulling her over into hugs and pets. The Swiss doctor hummed a little and nuzzled her head into Hana’s side as she continued to take sips. Hana played with her hair a little bit, trying to stifle quiet giggles as she watched the level of the tea slowly go down. Eventually, she settled into snuggling into Angela's side, petting her hair softly and humming a little bit, enjoying the tranquility that came with her beautiful fiancée. The Swiss found it comforting as well, every moment she got she lovingly pressed her head up into Hana’s hands or to the side of her head. 

It was a soft comfort, all until Angela finished her tea. She set the cup beside her on the nightstand before she slowly sunk back down into the bed with the softest of satisfied groans, sniffling along the way. Hana got up for a mere moment, disappearing into the other room before returning with a box of tissues. She had Angela take one before also setting it on the nightstand and climbing back up on the bed. Lifting the covers, Hana wiggled into the bed to get closer to Angela and wrapped an arm around Angela's middle. A quiet, scratchy hum came from Angela’s throat, moving just a little bit to meet Hana’s hold all that much tighter. “Thank you, Liebe…”

Hana nuzzles her back, in between her shoulder blades. “No problem, Angel. Get some rest~” Hana lightly teased her, and left a kiss on her back as well. 

Another hum, and minutes later, Angela was in a deep, almost soothing sleep, and Hana was right there beside her. Gentle rubs over her stomach and loving nuzzles into her back, Hana was more than happy to soothe her angel, and even started dozing off herself into her own bliss. She wasn't worried about getting sick herself, of course. She never got flu sick, Angela learned that years ago.

The peace was extremely comforting to Hana, and she was very happy to keep Angela down n her arms. She felt that deep, gentle breathing Angela had when she was so deep in sleep she was definitely getting rest, just how Hana liked to see her. Even as she fell asleep too, cuddling close to the beautiful Swiss woman, she was busy trying to think of ways she could please her and take care of her in the morning.

So far, she had an _extra_ special breakfast planned, with medicinal doses of love and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> How cutes, poor Angela being all sick and Hana is there to easily becom her to bed. What a wonderful wife she’ll make one day, right? I love them. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are always welcome~


End file.
